The twelve days of Christmas
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Kagome, porque no era posible que le fueran a regalar todo lo que decía la canción de Los Doce Días de Navidad, ¿o sí? Oh God, eso prometía ponerse bueno. ० Regalito Navideño para toda esa gente fabulosa.
1. Prólogo

Ya, ya. Aquí está el regalito de estas fechas para todas las personas que quieran leerlo (un AU, por cierto).

Y además quiero dedicarla a toda la **enorme** cantidad de chicas fabulosas que he conocido en este tiempo dentro de la página (y de este fandom tan genialoso). Al final verán qué tengo planeado hacer :D

Por cierto, ¿sabían que Rumiko de Navidad me regalará a los personajes?... Vale, no.

Go, go, go, go!

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día uno.**  
><em>Previous day.<br>_

* * *

><p>¡Que frío de miércoles estaba haciendo! En serio, ¿por qué la hacían levantarse para ir a la escuela cuando prácticamente caían hielos del puto cielo? Como si los profesores quisiesen que los alumnos terminaran machacados a más no poder y no pudieran aprobar las benditas materias.<p>

De por sí únicamente levantarse de la cama era un martirio, más aún salir a la calle y enfrentar el mundo con un falso optimismo pretencioso y un abrigo pesado y medio roto, del invierno pasado, que cubría hasta los tobillos y le dificultaba caminar.

Tal vez lo único bueno de la mañana eran los desayunos calientitos que le hacía su madre y los deliciosos cafés que vendían camino a la escuela, los cuales, por temporada, estaban a mitad de precio y aún más delicioso, ello probablemente era gracias a que cualquier cosa caliente y dulce se agradecía en aquella época del año y con condiciones tan extremas como diez grados bajo cero.

—¡Kagome, ya sal del baño! —Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el agua hirviendo se escurriera por su cuerpo._ ¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué?_— ¡Kagome!

—¡Ya voy!

Se necesitaba mucho valor para cometer una acción semejante a la que ella iba a hacer en ese momento: cerrar la canilla.

_Uno_. Colocó la mano en la llave. _Dos_. Apretó entre sus delgados —y congelados— dedos. _Tres_. Cerró y el golpe de frío la invadió.

Rápidamente se enredó en la toalla y corrió hasta su habitación.

Con la velocidad del torpedo se enfundó dentro del uniforme y, doblegando dicho tiempo, recogió su mojado cabello en un lazo alto y terminó de vestirse con el cálido y viejo abrigo.

Una vez se sintió lista, dirigió todo su cuerpo hacia la cocina en espera de un delicioso chocolate caliente marca casera y unas donitas de azúcar rellenas de limón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Claro que sus expectativas no cubrían la posibilidad de que la despensa estuviera vacía y de desayuno encontrara, en lugar del chocolate, un jugo de naranja y, en lugar de las donas, sopa de pollo, espagueti, verduras y quién sabe qué más.

—Es para las vitaminas, Kagome —informó Naomi al ver su cara de asco—. En estos tiempos de frío más vale tener las defensas altas.

—Mamá...

—Mamá nada. Te lo comes y punto.

Qué perfecta manera de empezar la mañana.

**.**

—¡Kagome! ¿Me estás escuchando? —La zarandeó Sango.

—Lo siento, San, pero mi día no ha salido para nada bien. —Su amiga le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Cuéntame qué pasó.

Kagome suspiró.

—Para empezar, tú sabes que el frío me pone de mal humor —la castaña asintió—. Después de eso en lugar de chocolate con donitas he tenido que desayunar jugo de naranja con sopa de no-tengo-idea con quién-sabe-qué porque eso contiene vitaminas y a mi madre le ha dado la fiebre de las vitaminas —Sango sacó la lengua en señal de disgusto—. Por último, el Café Rouge estaba cerrado y me quedé sin mi café alto late-vainilla. Eso sin decir que llegando aquí me entero que he reprobado. Menuda suerte la mía.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar una mano callosa y rasposa le tapó los ojos juguetonamente. Ella por instinto sacó una conclusión: o era Miroku o era InuYasha, no había de otra. Después de que llegara a su nariz el peculiar olor de champú_ loción manzanilla para bebés_ de Jhonson's Baby, supo que se trataba del segundo.

—InuYasha, deja de hacerte el payaso —se quejó a la par que removía su mano.

—Fhe, ¡qué genio te cargas hoy! —Kagome lo miró con una ceja levantada, esa cara que él sabía quería decir _no-jodas_—. Pues tengo lo que va a alegrar tu horrible mañana justo aquí —informó extendiéndole su iPod de generación pasada a la muchacha.

Ella le arrebató un audífono y se lo puso en el oído derecho. InuYasha puso play al vídeo y admiró la reacción de su amiga cuando descubrió de qué se trataba.

Dentro de la pequeña pantalla había una ventana de marco cuádruple y pinos navideños glaseados de nieve —posiblemente artificial—. Frente a ella, unos títeres curiosos de su infancia cantaban, junto con un señor de sonrisa hipócrita y lentes, el famosísimo villancico de Los doce días de Navidad. Si bien no completamente afinados, tenían algo mágico en el interior.

Ella e InuYasha eran amigos desde la infancia, y ese era el vídeo que todas las navidades (al menos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente grandes como para "aburrirse"), cuando él iba a su casa o viceversa, sus familias les ponían, para su deleite.

—¡No jodas que lo encontraste!

Él solo sonrió.

—¡Pero si ese es el vídeo que nos ponían de chicos! —Mientras tanto la música seguía resonando en los audífonos, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención.

—¡Quiero ver, quiero ver! —Sango, impaciente, le arrebató el aparato a Kagome y regresó la grabación al principio—. ¿Este es el video que me habías comentado? —inquirió Sango hacia su amiga, que asintió.

—Uno encuentra muchas cosas vagando por la red.

—Kag, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías que te regalaran todo lo que decía la canción? —La aludida se sonrojó.

—Vamos, Sango; eso era antes de que supiera que decía tantas tonterías. Hoy me muero de pena si alguien me regala _tres gallinas francesas_. —Sonrió.

El timbre de inicio de clase cortó el momento de recuerdos y todos los estudiantes se fueron pitando a sus respectivas butacas, cierto ambarino con una sonrisa.

—Eh, ¿por qué esa sonrisa tan extraña? —preguntó Hidaka, su compañero de asiento.

—Por nada, por nada... —Pero realmente estaba a punto se soltar una carcajada.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2501/2014.**

* * *

><p>Chicas, a todas las que he conocido, si les dijera, es cosa de nunca acabar porque son un <em>chingo<em>. Así que decidí que la cosa sería así: esta historia tendrá trece capítulos contando el presente (mini capítulos, no se espanten), cada uno será publicado un día y con cada uno vendrá dedicatoria a dos personas que he conocido (o bien que ya conocía), ¿les parece? :)

Dichas dedicatorias serán en orden ortográfico (porque no recuerdo cómo las fui conociendo, así que consideré ése como el mejor) y en ellas estarán todas las sexys del foro, además de las que conocí a parte, a demás de otros y otras. Ya calculé y creo que sí me ajustan todos los capis.

So, el de hoy es para **Angélica Teach** y **Arrietty Jade. **De la primera puedo decir que casi nos parieron juntas ¬¬. De la segunda que, aunque no he tenido tiempo de hablar a gusto contigo (porque la puta vida me secuestra), de lo poco que te conozco puedo decir que me caes muy bien. ;)

Y eso, así será la mecánica. :)

Besos a todos los sensualosos que lean esta memez, xD


	2. Day one

De regreso por aquí, tal y como prometí.

¿Saben de qué me di cuenta? Que olvidé pasarles el link del vídeo al que me refería. Werever, es el siguiente: h,t,t,p : / / w,w,w. you tube. c,o,m / watch?v=EDBMzGq1vhs (sólo junten los espacios y eliminen las comas xd). Y me basé porque el otro día un amigo, con el que lo veía de peque, lo encontró y me dijo que iba a regalarme todo lo que ahí venía. Claro que no lo hizo xddd.

Hoy es para otras dos personitas geniales a las cuales haré mención al final :)

Y sí, InuYasha no me pertenece todavía. Pero algún día se me hará...

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día dos.**  
><em>On the fisrt day of Christmas my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Qué frío! ¡Qué frío! ¡Qué frío! —Kagome se abrazaba a sí misma mientras pronunciaba, de manera arrítmica, esas palabras, tal y como unas letanías.<p>

Esperar a Sango y Ayame sentada en el helado patio de la escuela, mientras volvían de Café Rouge con unos lates altos de vainilla, ella sola no era nada acogedor. Menos teniendo en cuenta que la condenada nieve que cubría el suelo y la temperatura ambiental la hacían sentirse como una paleta gigante en un congelador de la misma talla.

Llevó sus manos con guantes cerca de la boca y sopló, a la espera de que su aliento no se congelara antes de llegar a ellas.

—Volvimos —anunció la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Ambas iban abrigadas con una chamarra hasta el cuello y guantes, pero Ayame, a diferencia de Sango, estaba sonriente y no tiritaba.

—Rayos, chica, ¿cómo puedes estar así de feliz con este clima _tocanarices_? —preguntó la castaña a la par que le daba su bebida a la azabache.

—Bueno, el invierno es mi época favorita del año y me pone de buen humor. ¿A ustedes no?

Ambas la miraron con llamas en los ojos. _Si las miradas fueran puñales..._

—Son malas conmigo.

Las tres se sentaron en la banca congela-retaguardias y bebieron, como si lo hubiesen ensayado, al mismo tiempo de sus vasos. De la misma forma suspiraron sincronizadas.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Kôga me pidió que fuera su novia. —Sus compañeras saltaron del asiento.

—_¿Really?_

—¡Cuéntanos, mujer! —Ayame se sonrojó.

—Pues... ayer regresé a la escuela en la tarde porque olvidé unos libros. Cuando iba de salida a mi casa choqué con él y el montón se cayó, me ayudó a levantarlos y me preguntó si podía acompañarme hasta la salida de la escuela. Él estaba con su uniforme de baloncesto y se veía muy bien —aclaró—, no me pude negar. Entonces nos detuvimos debajo de la puerta principal y arriba de nosotros había un muérdago y él me tomó por la cintura y me preguntó si quería ser su novia y... —El acelerado ritmo con el que iba contando la última parte disminuyó, así como su tono de voz, al llegar a esa parte de suspenso— le dije que sí.

—¿Y se besaron?

—¡Sango, por Dios! ¡Eso no se pregunta! —Ayame asintió— ¡Guau, chica!

Kagome estaba ciertamente sorprendida, pues en un principio, como tres años antes, Kôga había intentado muy en serio salir con ella, y se vio rechazándolo de varias (demasiadas) maneras para que entendiera que no. Finalmente, cuando lo hizo, Ayame siempre estuvo ahí para consolarlo y forjaron una sólida amistad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan sorprendente.

—Tantos años que llevaba gustándote y sería el colmo que no sucediera.

—¡Y más en esta preciosa época del año! —Sango y Kagome rolaron los ojos—. Vamos, chicas; no me digan que no creen que esta sea la época del amor y esas cosas.

—A mí me parece que es la época de la comercialización desmedida —Kagome asintió ante el apunte de su amiga.

—Yo creo que ustedes dos son unas amargadas.

Las tres rolaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese ensayado. Después sonó el tímbre.

—Sango, ¿me acompañarías por mi libro de Bio?, lo dejé en el casillero.

—Claro —Kagome le sonrió.

Caminaron por el patio hasta la puerta principal, donde le dirigieron a Ayame, quien iba varios pasos más adelante, una mirada suspicaz, y soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio una vez que estuvieron dentro del calor del tremendo edificio.

Una vez hubiesen llegado a los casilleros, Kagome sacó el papelito donde llevaba anotada su clave y la introdujo en el candado.

—No me digas que aún no te sabes la clave —Kagome jaló aire sonoramente. Sango entendió y miró a otra parte—; bien, me callaré.

Kagome jaló la puertezuela y ésta no funcionó.

—¡Maldición! ¡Se atoró! ¡Ayúdame, Sango! —Ambas agarraron el rectángulo color verde oscuro—; a la de tres. Uno, dos... ¡tres!

Una maceta cayó del gabinete; una maceta con estampados y motivos navideños, color verde y roja, que dentro tenía un árbol que, seguramente, no pasaba de los cuarenta centímetros. De las puntas de éste colgaban pequeñas peritas amarillas y en una de las ramas había un pajarillo de madera color café con cuello azul y plumas blancas en las alas; pico gracioso color naranja y rayas rojizas en los ojos.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¿Eso es... una perdiz en un peral? —Sango ahogó una risa—. ¡Es una perdiz en un peral!

—¡Yo no le veo lo gracioso! —se quejó Kagome al ver como la cara de su mejor amiga se deformaba por la risa.

—_On the fisrt day of Christmas my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree _—la cara de confusión de Kagome lo decía todo—. ¡Caramba! Mujer, no me digas que no tienes idea de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Claro que sí, es la canción de_ Los doce días de Navidad_ —Sango enarcó una ceja como diciéndole «¿Entonces?». Kagome suspiró—. ¿En serio? ¿Una perdiz en un peral?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso es lo que dice la canción...

—Sango, cállate. —La aludida hizo un gesto como si tuviera cierre en los labios.

Kagome se rascó la cabeza. _¿Y ahora?_ ¿Sería aquello una novatada o una tradición? Si era lo segundo, ¿cómo es que jamás lo había escuchado nombrar? Tal vez era la víctima de este año. Qué mala suerte.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? —Kagome se encogió. Mala suerte que la prefecta pasara por ahí y te viera fuera de las clases con una maceta y un pajarraco en las manos—; ¿sería tan amable de explicarme por qué no está en sus clases y qué es aquello en sus manos?

Obviamente Sango había salido pitando.

—Creo que fui víctima de una novatada, Señorita Meiko. —Ésta levantó una ceja.

—Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes. —Y la tomó del brazo—; acompáñeme con el director, por favor.

—Pero... ¡pero si yo no hice nada! —Aunque era consciente de que no serviría insistir.

Ya se la verían con ella quienes fueran los que pusieron eso en su taquilla.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2501/2014.**

* * *

><p>Ya, esa es la travesura del día y es para <strong>Camila Fanel (CaFanel)<strong> y **Calandry**. La primera... no sé, me has caído bien, chica. ;) Y como _efe efe_me odia y no me deja responder por PM, te agradezco la corrección en Dopamina, ¿qué digo? A veces me dejo llevar. Y Cal, eres genialosa, ¿lo sabías? Tienes ese _no sé qué_ que _qué sé yo_ y _así_ (?. Eres la típica persona con la que uno nunca se aburre xD Y tener ese don es genial en este mundo de locos. ;)

Esperen el próximo, si puedo, mañana, porque me acabo de enterar que saldré de viaje y n.p.i de cuándo ni con cuánta frecuencia podré conectarme a subir más capítulos.

En fin, eso sería todo. ;)

Los loviu.


	3. Day two

I'm back, _ohyeah_.

Nada es mío, _todos es de Rumiko, mejor me como un gusaniiiito_ (?.

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>**(Los doce días de navidad).****

**Día tres.**  
><em>On the second day of Cristmas my true love gave to me two turtles doves...<em>

* * *

><p>Menos mal que el director, a diferencia de la prefecta, sí le había creído lo de la novatada. Y por si a alguien le interesaba, seguía enojada con Sango.<p>

—Ya te dije que lo siento, Kagome, pero no quería arriesgarme a tener un quinto reporte por bocafloja, ¡podrían suspenderme! —replicó la castaña al ver que su amiga no le ponía ni la más mínima atención y no se la había prestado en todo el día—. Kagome...

—Yo ya te dije que está bien.

Sango suspiró. Mejor mantenerse a raya en lo que le durara el mal humor. Porque, vamos, eso pasó ayer, tampoco podía estar enojada para siempre.

El _ring ring_ de la campana, ese coro de los ángeles que anunciaba el final del día, había echo acto de presencia llenado sus tímpanos de gloria.

—Kag, ¿te acompaño a casa?

—Si no vas a salir corriendo en cuanto veas a mi madre...

Vale, tal vez lo enojado tardaría un poco más en quitársele de lo que le gustaría.

**.**

Camino a casa, Kagome maldecía en sus pensamientos las tonterías que les ocurrían a los de nuevo ingreso para molestar a los mayores. Gracias a su pequeña "bromita" la prefecta había tenido a bien incluso amenazarle con llamar a su madre y darle una semana de suspensión; eso, claro, hasta que llegaron a la oficina del buen Director Takashi y, como si llegase caído del cielo, le dijo a la señora esa que ella jamás había tenido problemas y que no creí que, por ahora, pudiese tenerlos.

Meiko se disculpó con ella de mala gana y pudo irse sin más que una advertencia y un buen susto.

—M-Menos mal que no pasó a mayores. —El vapor de su aliento pudo verse a la perfección cuando dejó salir esa frase y prefirió permanecer con la boca cerrada hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando lo logró, abrió rápidamente la puerta del templo y la cerró igual, procurando que entrara el menor aire frío a la casa.

—¿Ma? ¡Ya llegué! —Silencio.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y, sin quitarse el abrigo, se dirigió a la cocina por algo que poder engullir. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña nota.

_Hija:_

_Sé que llegas con hambre, pero no hay nada en la alacena. Pasé a buscar a Sôta y juntos iremos a comprar "provisiones"._

_Besos, mamá._

—No me... ¡Argh! Tengo hambre.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara en un claro gesto de desesperación y rascó su oreja derecha, costumbre cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta distrajeron su atención del sufrimiento y las hipótesis sobre morir por un agujero en la panza causado por falta de glucosa. Caminó con la esperanza de que su madre estuviera detrás cargando una hamburguesa grasosa que llenara de un solo mordisco todo su paladar.

Abrió y no había nadie ni nada.

Nadie ni nada a excepción de una caja de zapatos Flexi en el suelo. La recogió y metió a su casa.

Había algo dentro de ella, eso era seguro. Y era algo que se movía, porque la caja se negaba a permanecer quieta en sus brazos.

Al abrirla se sorprendió. ¿Tortugas? ¿Dos tortugas? ¿Un macho y una hembra —porque ella así lo sospechaba—? Dos tortugas y una nota en papel blanco escrita con recortes de revistas.

_Kagome:_

_Lo siento por lo de la prefecta, no pretendía que te metieras en semejante problema. Como recompensa estas dos tortugas tórtolas._

_Ni idea de lo que se te viene encima._

_Tu amigo secreto navideño._

Le dio un tic. _¿Qué rayos...?_

_—¿Una perdiz en un peral?_

_—Bueno, así dice la canción._

Bajó la vista para terminar de leer la pequeña postdata elaborada con recortes de letritas de periódico.

_Pd: el peral está a la derecha de tu puerta, lo conseguí de regreso. Supuse que no te fijarías ahí._

¿Sería cierto? Fue, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Allí yacía el santo peral con su perdiz.

Y ella estaba jodida si con el _jueguito_ se refería a seguir la letra de la canción. ¿Qué haría cuando llegaran al día doce?

Respingó.

¡Estaba jodida!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2501/2014.**

* * *

><p>Hoy le toca a <strong>Amafle<strong> y **Coona**. Ok, sé que Am tendría que venir antes, pero tengo un embole encima (de papeles y esas cosas) y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me faltó ordenar la mitad de la lista, pero eso no quiere decir que me valga madres ¬¬.

Amafle, me caes muy bien, chica. ;) Y me gusta como escribes, aunque el SxR no es mi pairing favorito, pero tienes un don, chica (asdfasdf, AMÉ intruso, ¿ok?). ;) Coona, te odio (?) No, no me hagas caso, ando medio loca. ¡Y locazas las dos! Chica, me caes muy bien y, leyendo tu perfil, me he dado cuenta que tenemos un montón de cosas en común. Eso es _cool_. ;)

Besitos.


	4. Day three

Holi, holita.~

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día cuatro.**  
><em>On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three french hens...<em>

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué hiciste con las tortugas? —inquirió Sango, que estaba acostada en la cama de Kagome.<p>

—Pues se las di a Ayame, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? No quiero que mi madre se de cuenta de la cuestión.

—Muy acertada reacción.

Sango había ido a casa de Kagome con la intención de hacer un proyecto, pero en cuanto llegó, su amiga la agarró, la metió a su cuarto y comenzó a contarle que creía que eso de los regalos iba muy en serio.

—_Me gustaría saber quién es y pararle el carro —había dicho la azabache_.

—_Bueno, no creo que puedas hacer eso, así que resígnate —contestó Sango._

_—Pero quisiera..._

_La castaña se enderezó y la miró._

_—Bien puedes hacer lo que vimos en la película del otro día —Kagome le miró interrogante—; ya sabes: vas a un laboratorio genético, analizas las muestras de ADN y luego llamas a los Servicios Secretos —la dueña de casa le fulminó con la mirada y Sango sonrió con suficiencia—. Entonces resígnate_.

El celular de Kagome empezó a sonar y las dos se alteraron.

—¡Pásamelo, Sango! ¡Rápido! —la castaña buscaba desesperadamente entre las sábanas— ¡Si mi mamá se despierta, me mata!

Se lo tendió y ella contestó.

—¿Aló?

—_Kagome, por lo que más quieras baja a abrirme. Está haciendo demasiado puto frío y se me van a caer los malditos dedos —_lo escuhó gruñir_—_. _Llevo tocando cinco minutos como idiota y nadie viene a abrir_.

Ella soltó una carcajada y colgó.

—Es InuYasha —le dijo a su amiga—. Bajaré a abrirle y a regreso.

Bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos (y casi se resbala, malditos calcetines), y, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se arropó en un abrigo caliente y suspiró antes de abrir y que el frío le golpeara la cara.

—Hola, InuYasha, ¿qué haces... —vio la caja que tenía en las manos— aquí?

Él le tendió el paquete y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Estaban en la puerta de mi casa y venían con una nota que decía que te las trajera, firmada por un tal «amigo secreto» —comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del templo—. Adiós, nos vemos en la escuela.

_¿Las trajera?_

Entró y cerró la puerta. Y justo cuando su mamá terminó de bajar y preguntó qué había pasado, la caja se rompió y tres gallinas comenzaron a correr por toda la casa.

Sango, en la parte de arriba de la escalera, tosió.

—Yo no me las pienso quedar.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2401/2014.**

* * *

><p>Y hoy es paaaaara...<p>

**Mrs. (antes Doncella) Candy** y **Darkis-chan**. Candy, me caes muuuuy bien, eres una persona muy agradable y así. Darkis, a ti te conozco en otro ambiente :P pero aún así eres una persona genialosa :)

Mañana el que sigue,

¡besos!


	5. Day four

_El primer día de invierno mi amor me regaló un pay de frambuesa y limón_ (?. Vamos, no me digan que soy la única que vio Drake y Josh en Navidad. :c

Laaaaaa verdad es que aún nada es mío. Pero Santa es grande...

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día cinco.**  
><em>On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds...<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Abuelo! ¡Calla a tus gallinas! —gritó Sôta, tapándose los oídos para no escucharlas cantar.<p>

—Está en su naturaleza, querido nieto, no puedo simplemente ir a callarlas.

—Si no vas tú, voy yo —amenazó Kagome.

—Msfjh...

—Sí, Kagome, deberías ir tú porque son _tuyas_.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, mami?

—Uhm.

Al final no había resultado tan mal la cosa. Su abuelo quería gallinas para hacer... algo médico cuyo nombre ya se había olvidado y por ello su madre no la regañó tan duro.

Su preocupación eran ahora los cuatro pájaros cantores que seguían. Y lo peor es que su mamá no le daba soluciones.

No quería ni imaginar el día doce.

Dios la librase.

**.**

Todo el domingo había pasado sin señales de más regalos raros, debía ser su día de suerte. Incluso estaba más caluroso.

Incluso pudo darse el lujo de ir con su madre al café por sus adorados vainilla late alto sin señales de ningún sujeto misterioso dándole cuatro pajarracos desafinados.

—Fue muy divertido salir hoy contigo, má —dijo Kagome mientras la tomaba del brazo—, gracias por el café.

—No hay de qué, hija —contestó sonriente.

Entre risa y risa llegaron a la casa. Abrieron la puerta y pasaron.

—Kagome, nieta, un muchacho trajo esto para ti —avisó el abuelo y le tendió una jaula con cuatro pájaros negros de pico retorcido que no dejaban de dar chillidos—. Dijo que lo enviaba tu amigo secreto navideño. —Sonrió y se fue.

Jo-der.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre su sien.

—Esos no creo que los vaya a aceptar Ayame —sí, ya le había contado todo aquello a su madre.

—Creo que ni siquiera su madre los aceptó.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2401/2014.**

* * *

><p>Today must be the day.<p>

**Franessa Black** e **In My Midnight**. Fran, eres una GENIA. ADORO como escribes y eres una persona súper interesante. :) Me caes muy bien, chica. Mid, tiras muy buena oda, chica. ;) Aunque cierto reto hecho con Janusa me dio miedillo. xD Nah, pero si las dos son genialosas. Las loveo. :)

Lalalalala, el que sigue, espero, mañana. :)

Besotes. (K)


	6. Day five

Holis again. Vamos, se me acaban las frases de bievenida.

Blabalabla, no es mío, blablbal, a leer ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>****(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día cinco.**  
><em>On the fifth day of Cristmas my true love gave five gold rings...<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Siguen cinco anillos de oro, Sango! —Kagome saltaba y aplaudía— ¡Seré rica! ¡Seré rica!<p>

—_Seremos_, querida, me vas a compartir algo de lo que ganes vendiéndolos.

—Sí, claro. —Sarcasmo puro.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos regresaron a su lugar. Kagome sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y con prisa y caligrafía a duras penas legible escribió un mensaje que le pasó a InuYasha, varias butacas detrás.

_¿Tienes idea de quién es mi "amigo secreto navideño"?_

Esperó impaciente, jugueteando con sus dedos, la respuesta.

_No tengo ni idea. Dejó las gallinas en la puerta de mi casa con una nota de recortes que decía que te lo llevara.**  
><strong>_

Puso mala cara e hizo una bola de papel con ese mensaje que de nada le servía.

Sin embargo eso ya no la ponía tan de malas, es decir, ¡al final del día sería rica! ¿Cinco anillos de oro? ¡Oh yeah! Sólo le quedaba sobrevivir las clases a venir e ir cada hora a checar su locker. Nada muy complicado.

Su pie se movía de arriba a abajo impacientemente a la par que sus dedos como arañas sobre la mesa.

¡Imposible! Apenas cinco minutos y ya sentía que perdería la razón.

Va a ser un día largo.

**.**

—¡Última hora, Sango! ¡Ya terminó la última hora! ¡Vamos a ver mi casillero!

Corrieron como almas que llevan alguna maldición encima y aquello en vano. No había nada.

—¡Caray, amigo navideño, no te eches para atrás ahora! —maldijo.

Sango sólo se rascó la nuca y apoyó una mano encima de su hombro.

—Bah, me voy a mi casa —se cargó la mochila al hombro y, con la cabeza gacha, se despidió de su amiga—. Adiós, Sanguito.

—Ánimo, a lo mejor ya se termina la broma.

Ella no contestó y sólo siguió caminando.

Cuando iba a mitad del camino recordó que, en medio de la emoción, no se había cerciorado si guardó o no su libro de lengua, y tenía tarea.

—C-Carajo —sí, volvía a hacer frío.

Metió la mano y asomó la cabeza a la mochila. Allí vio una extraña bolsa de tela roja cerrada por un moño verde. La abrió y dentro había cinco argollitas doradas.

—¡N-No te c-creo! —Cuando agarró una, se dobló, y vio que estaba ligeramente rota y un color café se asomaba por su interior.

_No me digas que..._

En efecto, eran argollas doradas _de chocolate_.

El rostro de Kagome se puso rojo, luego morado, después verde y de todos los colores conocidos por el hombre, sus puños se cerraron sobre la argollita que tenía en la mano, aplastándola.

—¡Q-Que te d-den, amigo sec-reto inútil!

Toda amenaza perdió drásticamente su efecto con el divertido castañeo de dientes.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2502/1024.**

* * *

><p>Éste va para <strong>KagomeSakura18<strong> y **Lollipoop**. Bueno, Kag, contigo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar por cuestiones de ocupación, pero espero que podamos llegar a entablar una conversación algún día que la vida me deje en paz. ¡Paletitaaaaa! :) Eres una persona muy linda y muy amable. Y AMODORO (?) como escribes. Fuise una de las primeras que conocí, de eso sí que no me cabe duda. xD Te luveo. :)

Blablabla, ya saben el próximo blablabla y así xD


	7. Day six

Blablabla. Bienvenidos de nuevo. Blablabla. Eso xD

Ya se la _you know_, los personajes son de Rumiko. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día siete.**  
><em>On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six geese a-lying...<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Ya basta, deja de reírte!<p>

—Es que... ¡anillos de chocolate! —Sango estaba que no paraba.

Al igual que el coraje de Kagome. Si ese _amigucho_ iba a jugar con la letra de la canción que mínimo lo hiciera bien.

—¿Qué sigue? —le preguntó a su amiga, quien se fijó en la letra que habían impreso para seguirle la pista al amigo secreto.

—Gansos.

_Mocos_.

Ojalá que esos tampoco fuesen de verdad porque ya tenía suficiente con gallinas y pajarracos cantores.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró un estudiante alto con una banda que rezaba Modelo Anual cruzada sobra la camiseta del uniforme.

—¿Higurashi, Kagome? —La aludida se levantó.

—Soy yo.

—El director quiere verte.

_¿Otra vez?_

—Gracias, iré en seguida.

Se levantó y respondió con un encogimiento de hombros a la pregunta silenciosa de Sango sobre qué querría ese señor. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Los pasillos se le hicieron eternos a medida que se iba acercando, como en aquellos sueños donde corres y corres pero no hay final ni principio, sólo pasillo.

«Oficialía Mayor», así rezaba la puerta frente a la que estaba detenida. Extendió la mano y entró.

—¿Quería verme?

El director estaba sentado en su enorme silla de cuero negro y a su alrededor, dispersos por la oficina, había cinco gansos corriendo como locos y graznando. El sexto estaba sobre su calva cabeza.

—Lleveselos de aquí, Higurashi.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque llegaron a su nombre.

_Mocos_.

—Y por cierto, está suspendida durante el resto del día.

_Requete mocos_.

**.**

* * *

><p>Tudei le toca a<strong> Madame Morgan<strong> y **MicAgatha**. La primera es una pirata muy loca y divertida que escribe genial. Yes, me cae súper y es muy coolísimamene buena onda. :) Mic es muy linda, divertida y escribe jodidamente bieeeen . Ambas son geniales y me caen súper assddfgfhf, cool y eso. :)

De nest guen ai dizaid, meiby tumorrou. (?) xD


	8. Day seven

_Seid herzlich Willkommen!_

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día siete.**  
><em>On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven swans a-swimming...<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de que Kagome fue revisada de pies a cabeza por el prefecto antes de entrar, cosa que ella consideraba totalmente ridícula, pues no iba a traer un ganso escondido en el corpiño, entró.<p>

Sango la estaba esperando adentro y, conforme iban camino al salón, se dedicaba a fulminar a todo aquel que se burlara de su amiga por el incidente del día anterior (con algunas amenazas que incluían diverso vocabulario bastante floreado).

—Se pasan, Sango, ¿qué no entienden que no es mi culpa? —preguntó, cabizbaja, Kagome. Su amiga le acarició el cabello.

—Son unos críos, nena, no les hagas caso.

Cuando entraron al salón y se dirigieron hacia sus butacas, algunas cuantas risillas las acompañaron, al menos hasta que empujó «accidentalmente» una de las butacas contra el muchacho más próximo a ella y le dedicó una mirada amenazante de «Te estoy vigilando». El chico tragó y se giró a seguir en lo suyo.

Al llegar a sus bustacas y abrir la tapa para colocar sus útiles, Kagome pegó un gritito.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Es un bicho? —inquirió Sango, acercándose rápidamente.

Pero no lo era, sino un DVD del ballette ruso de excelencia presentando El Lago de los Cisnes en el teatro de Bellas Artes de Moscu. Eso y una nota de recortes:

_Creo que ya tuviste demasiado de animales, ¿no? Perdona, no fue mi intención meterte en un problema._

_¿Qué te parece si cambiamos cisnes nadadores por bailarinas?_

Kagome sonrió. _Me parece perfecto_.

—Oye, Kag, ¿qué no ese es tu ballete favorito?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Así, es San.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2401/2014.**

* * *

><p>Heute is für...<p>

**Mlle Janusa** y **Missing Ending**. Acdnfkjn, por eso andaba tan rara con los idiomas al principio (?, ¡porque con la primera andamos loquísimas por ese rollo! Es una loca y la adoro demasiado (L). Miss, a ti también te adoro :)

Esperen el que sigue, ¿o no? (?.


	9. Day eight

Blablabla, y eso.

No me pertenecen los personajes, a leer XD

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>****(Los doce días de navidad).******

**Día ocho.**  
><em>On the eight day of Cristmas my true love gave to me eight maids a-milking...<em>

* * *

><p>La lágrima suelta se daba en casa de Kagome mientras ella y Sango veían El Lago de Los Cisnes en vivo en el Teatro de Artes de Moscú, sobre todo al llegar a la parte donde los dos amantes se sacrifican para poder vivir su amor.<p>

—Simplemente hermoso —dijo la castaña, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

—Sango —sorbió por la nariz y suspiró, intentando calmarse—, ¿qué sigue en la canción?

La chica revisó el papel.

—_Eight maids a-milking_ —sentenció.

—¿Me va a dar sirvientas que ordeñan vacas?

Después de pensarlo un poco, Sango negó.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió—. Oye, ¿por qué no me invitaste ayer a ver el DVD?

—Porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer —como preocuparse a ver qué coños hacer con el resto de los animales.

—Ya.

Ese día, en la escuela no había recibido nada, y daba gracias, que es estaba metiendo en buenos líos por culpa de su amigo imaginario navideño o como fuese.

_Ding-dong_. Puerta.

—¡Voy! —Kagome caminó lentamente y, al abrir la puerta encontró detrás ocho muchachas con vestidos negros y gorritos de _Maid_ blancos—, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó, en un tono ligeramente más brusco del que le hubiese gustado.

Eran una alta con cabello negro, una chaparra a la que el vestido le quedaba holgado en exceso, una con un lunar en la mejilla, una narizona de cabello rizado, una delgada y una rellenita que se veían inseparables (la gorda y la flaca, pensó Kagome), una morena y una blanquísima.

—En absoluto, ¿podemos ayudarle a usted, Señorita Higurashi? —preguntó la flaca.

—Ay, no me digas que...

—En efecto: somos sus maids personales por un día —respondió la alta con cabello negro—. Por cierto, su amigo secreto navideño le envió estos seis paquetes de leche —se los extendió.

_Mocos_.

Aunque, tal vez no era tan malo. Es decir, ¡podría saber quién era su amigo secreto! Porque seguramente las _Maids_ lo sabrían..

Sonrió.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2701/2014**.

* * *

><p>Hoy es para <strong>Mrs. Paranoia y Moun. <strong>LOCAS, SEXYS Y RABIOSAS (?) Son genialosas, las amo así súper GOUG. :) (?) Mrs es locamente genial, graciosa y así súper cute. Y Moun es una puta loca, la PUTA AMA. Las loveo, señoritas sensuales. 3

El siguiente, ya saben, mañana.


	10. Day nine

Ya regresé, ¿me extrañaron? :3

Lean, pequeñas entes del señor, ¡lean! (?) Y recuerden que InuYasha aún no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>****(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día nueve.**  
><em>On the ninth day of Cristmas my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing...<em>

* * *

><p>Después de que las<em> Maids<em> le hicieran el desayuno esa mañana y se fueran, Kagome salió. Caminaba furiosa por las heladas calles de Tokio, con pasos agigantados, hasta detenerse frente a su objetivo.

De acuerdo, las _Maids_ no habían soltado la sopa, pero tuvo la suerte de escuchar que mencionaban las residencias Sakura en una de sus pláticas privadas. Y ella solo conocía dos personas que viviesen ahí, de las cuales una no podría haber sido.

Porque bueno, InuYasha le había dicho que su amigo secreto dejó el regalo en la puerta de su casa, y ella le creía; y además de él, solamente había una persona que viviese en dichas residencias. Le sorprendía que fuese este muchacho, debía admitirlo, pero era la única persona que se le ocurría.

Ahora ya sabía quién era su amigo secreto.

Tocó como si no hubiese un mañana. Prácticamente era un milagro que los nudillos no le sangraran.

—Buenos días, Kagome —saludó Izayoi, la madre de InuYasha, al abrirle—, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, excelente. ¿Está Sesshômaru?

—Oh, claro. ¿Quieres pasar en lo que lo llamo? —ofreció.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Kagome entró detrás de la mujer y se sentó en el rojo sofá, dejando su bolsa a un lado. Se dedicó a peinar la habitación principal con los ojos hasta que vio una alta y esbelta figura bajar por las escaleras.

—¡Tú! ¡Ya sé que tú eres mi amigo secreto navideño! —Sesshômaru alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Su tono de voz, tan neutral e indiferente, hizo que Kagome realmente dudara de sus conclusiones. ¡Y es que era tan idiota pensar aquello! Se estaba dando cuenta. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Acusar a Sesshômaru de una jugarreta infantil! ¡Al hombre más serio del mundo! Se sonrojó, pero decidió seguir adelante, porque echarse para atrás era aún más idiota.

Y no admitiría jamás el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos idiotas frente a Sesshômaru.

—Lo que oíste —sentenció.

Él bufó.

—No seas niña, Kagome, como si tuviera tiempo o ganas para estarte jugando una broma infantil —ella infló los cachetes. Realmente era idiota.

—No soy niña, ¡yo pienso que...!

—¡Oye, Sesshômaru, ya sé cómo podemos ponerle al bebé! —Se escuchó un grito desde el segundo piso. Una mujer de cabello negro y con una notable panza bajaba las escaleras. _Santa Madre de los Baguettes con queso_, pensó Kagome—. ¿Kagome?

Su cerebro se atrofió.

—¿Kagura? —No lo podía creer, ¿era Kagura, la enemiga a muerte jurada de Sesshômaru? Bueno, no era enemiga de él, sino que su hermano mayor (Naraku) odiaba a Sesshômaru (bueno, en realidad los odiaba a todos), y eso entorpecía cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera precisamente rechazo.

Su cerebro se atrofió aún más.

—Sí, ¿cómo has estado?

—Creo que la pregunta es, más bien, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Que no hace tres años, antes de que salieran de la Uni, se odiaban? ¡¿Y tú estás embarazada?! —Kagura frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, Kagome, las cosas cambian —seguía sin creerlo—, ¿de qué hablaban? —inquirió, recargándose en la pared.

—Ella cree que soy su no-sé-qué amigo navideño o algo así —dijo con desdén. El muchacho volteó a verla—, ¿tú crees que tendría tiempo de ser un amigo secreto navideño a sabiendas de que en dos meses_ seré padre_?

—Eh... no.

Okay, realmente era idiota.

Él asintió y Kagome se levantó del sillón.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Kagura.

—Sí, ya hice mucho el ridículo por hoy.

Comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero antes de salir pudo escuchar algo que, posiblemente, le alegró el día (pero no por eso la hizo sentir menos idiota).

—¿Qué dices si le ponemos Rin? No sé, me gustó el nombre.

—Suena bien.

Sonrió y salió.

De camino a su casa comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor en su hombro, ¿desde cuándo la bolsa era tan pesada?

_A ver, ¿qué tanta mierda tengo aquí adentro?_

Metió la mano sin reparo hasta que sintió —y escuchó— algo extraño. Lo tomo y sacó con cuidado; era algo envuelto en papel de periódico.

Cuando lo desenvolvió se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Número uno: era una caja musical. Número dos: no era cualquier caja musical, era LA caja. La caja con nueve bailarinas de ballet con tutús de diferentes nueve colores —amarillo, azul, verde, púrpura, rosa, blanco, negro, café y naranja— que bailaban _La Vida en Rosa_, de Edith Piaf. La caja que toda su vida había querido y pertenecía a la prima de Miroku, la amargada que no se la había querido regalar.

Eso junto con una nota impresa.

_Andas medio lenta, ¿cómo pudiste creer que era Sesshômaru? ¿Él, de todos? En fin, supongo que ya has de saber de parte de quién viene este regalo._

_Y si no, eres idiota._

Oh, pero claro que ya sabía.

Y no llevaba el apellido Taisho.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2702/1024**.

* * *

><p>Hoy va para<p>

**Peachilein **y** pequeniia dhampir. **Peach, eres una persona muy linda. :) Y me parece genialosa que sepas idiomas, así me ayudas XDD Me caes muy bien, de verdad. :) Y, Dhaaaaampir, aún te amo y te seguiré amando, jamás me olvidaréeee :) Las quiero, chicas. :)

El próximo mañana. :)

Besiños.


	11. Day ten

Cha cha cha Charmín (?) Traducción: Hola, ¿cómo están?

Estimadas criaturas, sabrán ustedes que los susodichos personajes no son de mi expresa pertenencia, sino de su respetable creadora Rumiko. :feelikeasir: (?) Soooo, lean y sean felices. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día diez.**  
><em>On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping...<em>

* * *

><p>—Contesta... Vamos, contesta.<p>

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono aún sin descolgar de la persona a la que estaba llamando.

—Con-tes-ta.

—_¿Bueno?_

—¡Miroku, yo sé que eres tú! Dime por qué me estás jugando una broma tan estúpida. Y dime ahora.

Del otro lado el aludido se escuchó como su amigo comenzaba a reírse sin parar.

—_¿Crees que soy yo?_

—Sé que eres tú. Eres el único que podría haber conseguido esa caja y además la nota decía que si averiguaba quién eras iba a descubrir a mi amigo secreto.

—_Kagome, lee bien, la carta decía que seguramente descubrirías de parte de quién iba ese regalo, no que tu amigo secreto fuera yo_.

Lo analizó unos segundos.

—Pero entonces tú sabes quién es. —Kagome se dio una palmadita mental, ya lo tenía.

—_Una cosa es que sepa y le esté ayudando, y otra es que te vaya a decir_.

Silencio. Era un tramposo.

—_Eh, si no vas a decir nada, cuelgo. Mira que estoy ocupado con alguien._ —Y colgó.

—¡Pero qué...! —Volvió a llamar, mas ahora nadie le contestó, ni siquiera sonó. Y era obvio el porqué: móvil apagado.

Kagome gruñó, saltó en su lugar, dio vueltas como loca y se jaló el cabello hasta arrancarse unos cuantos mechones. Le cagaba no poder dar con el loco ése. ¡Miércoles!

_A ver, respira, mujer_.

—¿Te estás convulsionando o qué, mujer? —Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con InuYasha, quien seguramente regresaba de hacer las compras, pues tenía un montón de bolsas en las manos.

—Es que me da coraje no saber quién es ese _amigucho_ —él frunció el ceño.

—No creo que le gustara que le dijeras así.

—¡No me importa! Me da puros regalos que no me gustan. ¡Y no se deja ver! ¿Quién rayos es? Ay, sabes qué, ya no me importa.

InuYasha alzó las cejas.

—¿Sabes qué? Por mi se puede meter sus pseudo-regalos por donde le quepan. —Y se fue.

Mientras iba caminando enfurecida a su casa sintió el peso de sus propias palabras. De acuerdo, no le desagradaban todos los regalos, y estaba siendo un poco injusta con el hombre o mujer que le gastaba la broma, pero ¡tampoco era de lo más divertido recibir animales locos y hacer el ridículo frente al hombre más serio del planeta!

Estaba furiosa.

Llegó a su casa y encendió la computadora, totalmente dispuesta a hacer su tarea. Inició sesión en su correo para ver si, de pura casualidad, sus compañeros de equipo se habían dignado a mandarle la parte que les correspondía del trabajo y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que tenía un correo de remitente _amigosecreto_ arroba y algún servidor que ella desconocía.

Sin asunto y con el único contenido:

_Hoy no hay regalo. Me hiciste enojar._

Le sacó la lengua a la pantalla.

—Pues qué bueno.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2701/2004**.

* * *

><p>Esta Kagome es más idiota... Bueh, el de hoy va para <strong>Sexy Style<strong> & **Whitemiko5**. Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaas, las dos me caen muy bien. Sexy es muy sexy (?) JÁ, no. Okey, no me hagan caso. Ya saben, no he podido hablar mucho con las dos, pero espero que podamos pasarnos horas chateando algún día. :)

Ya saben que el que sigue mañana. :)


	12. Day eleven

LALALALA (?)

Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean.

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>(Los doce días de navidad).**

**Día once.**  
><em>On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping...<em>

* * *

><p>—¿Se enojó? —preguntó Sango.<p>

—Sí, creo que escuchó lo que le dije a InuYasha.

Sango suspiró y miró al frente, poniéndose primero pálida y después, sonrojándose.

—¿Sango?

El grupo de baloncesto de la escuela se acercaba con sus uniformes, pero Sango no los miraba a ellos, no, miraba a cierto jugador con ojos azules. Y lo más extraño de todo es que, cuando ambos se miraron, él le sonrió y Kagome podía jurar que escuchó el corazón de su amiga dar un vuelco.

Debía contarle.

—Sango, ayer le llamé y me parece que estaba en una cita con una chica. Jamás cortaría mi llamada así, menos diciéndome que estaba con alguien —señaló—; además, él siempre está con chicas.

—Es que sí estaba con una chica.

Kagome primero no entendió y luego le miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

¡Santa Madre de los baguettes con queso!

—¿Qué tanto hacían? ¿A dónde fueron? ¡Oh, Dios! No, ¿sabes qué?, mejor no me digas.

Miroku era un pervertido de primera, y sabía que su amiga tenía mucho carácter como para lidiar con las manos desvergonzadas del muchacho, pero era una cita en serio y llevaban gustándose desde hacía demasiado. Y había solamente dos tipos de relatos posibles: o uno muy divertido en el que Miroku terminaba apaleado por intentar propasarse, o uno (mucho menos probable) que no era apto para chicas de su edad.

Aún así no planeaba arriesgarse.

—Como quieras.

_Mo-cos_. Ni se lo quería imaginar.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

—Miroku es muy caballeroso...

—Sango, en serio, no quiero saberlo. —Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué haremos en tu casa?

—No sé, ¿jugar con la consola de Sôta? —Sango se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—¡Kagome, Kagome! —Un pequeño muchacho se acercaba corriendo a ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Banten?

Él llegó corriendo y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándose las rodillas y jalando aire por montones.

—Tu amigo secreto... tiene un regalo para ti en el terreno de detrás de la escuela.

Kagome miró a Sango, que solo se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del instituto. Al llegar quedó con la boca abierta.

Once gaiteros estaban tocando sus instrumentos como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡Señorita Higurashi! —gritó uno de ellos en medio de todo el estruendo—, ¡esto es de parte de su amigo navideño!

Ella mejor ya no puso cara de nada.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2701/2014**.

* * *

><p>Pobre, la nena ya se acostumbró y en el capítulo que sigue es el día doce. Sexys, esto va para las sensuales personas que me han puesto en alertas, favoritos o han revieweado. Muchas gracias :) y felices fiestas.<p>

El siguiente es el último. :L

Se cuidan.


	13. Day twelve

Último y sí, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Y, adivinen qué había debajo del arbolito... aire, ningún personaje y una nota que decía: _Ja, ja, todo es mío. Atentamente: Rumiko_. :(

* * *

><p><strong>The twelve days of Christmas.<br>**(Los doce días de navidad).****

**Día once.**  
><em>On the twelvth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming...<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome retorcía la hoja que había arrancado de su cuaderno con impaciencia: le daba giros, la estrujaba, la hacía pelota, la desdoblaba y así nuevamente. La clase de historia era eterna y no estaba de humor para escuchar "tonteras" —según ella—; el pasado era pasado. Además, ni que estuviesen hablando de su tema favorito el Sengoku Jidai, si no sí que hubiera puesto atención.<p>

Ay, ¿a quién engañaba?, no podía hacerse la desinteresada, menos el día número doce, y lo que Sango le había dicho tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Pero qué más daba, ya se iba a enterar, ¿no?

—_Mira, creo que andas medio atontada porque aún no te has dado cuenta, pero te aseguro que te vas a sorprender si todavía no lo descubriste_.

Menudas palabritas.

Y volvía a tener frío, incluso dentro del salón.

Unos toquecitos en cerca del hombro derecho llamaron su atención. Cuando volteó vio que era Sango tenidiéndole un papel. Y si se preguntan por qué estaban separadas es porque Miroku, después de mucho pedirle, había logrado convencerla de sentarse a su lado. Por supuesto que a Kagome no le había molestado; por el contrario, estaba feliz por su amiga.

_Tu amigo secreto tiene el regalo final. Me dijo que te dijera lo siguiente: hoy en el Parque del Fraccionamiento Sakura a las cinco._

Agarró una pluma y rayó únicamente dos letras.

_Ok._

Después de pasárselo de nuevo a Sango, trató de fijarse muy discretamente a quién se lo pasaba, pero esta lo guardó en su cuaderno y puso la vista al frente.

Igual que antes, y no se cansaría de decirlo, iba a ser un día largo.

.

—Pero, hija, ¿a dónde vas con este frío? —preguntó Naomi mientras veía a Kagome prepararse.

—A saber quién es mi amigo secreto. —Se calzó una de las botas, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Se estremeció cuando una helada ráfaga azotó contra su rostro pero no se detuvo. _No en el día doce_. Salió con la cabeza en alto —y los ojos entrecerrados— camino a dicho parque. Después de convencerse que su teatro de mujer fuerte que va contra viento y marea funcionó, bajó la vista; tampoco es que fuera masoquista.

Conforme se iba acercando sus pasos se relajaban, ¿qué prisa tenía? Después de todo, dudaba muchísimo que el famoso amigo se fuese a echar para atrás justo ese día.

Alzó la vista cuando hubo llegado al parque y por poco no se le salen.

Un área de este se encontraba totalmente cerrado y dentro de él estaba una manta de picnic decorada con cuadros blancos y rojos.

Alrededor estaban **doce** tamborileros —en realidad eran diez y dos bateristas—, **once** gaiteros que reconoció como los mismos del día anterior,**diez** bailarines de tap, **nueve** bailarinas de Ballet, **ocho** _Maids_ acomodadas por altura que, al igual que los gaiteros, ya había tenido el placer de conocer, **siete** cisnes nadando en el pequeño y seguramente helado lago del parque —que compartían junto a **seis** gansos—, **cuatro** pajarracos que no cerraban el pico y arruinaban totalmente el ambiente del parque, las **tres** gallinas que habían estado en su casa —porque sí, ya las reconocía—, **dos** tortugas que, probablemente, fueran las que había dado a Ayame y, en el centro del mantel, **un** árbol de peras de cuya rama se veía una perdiz.

—¡Uno, dos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! —Una música que quién sabe de dónde porotos salía comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Al instante la reconoció como _The twelve days of Christma_s, pero esta vez la versión de Drake Bell.

Conforme iba pasando la letra, cada uno de los "regalos" reaccionaba y hacía su parte. Los gaiteros y tamborileros, tocaron; los bailarines, bailaron; las _Maids_ la atendieron y los animales... bueno, ellos estaban incontrolables.

—Fhe, me imaginé este momento un poquito más... no sé, ¿mágico?

Ella se volteó al escuchar la masculina voz.

—Ay, no me digas que siempre fuiste tú. No me digas porque me muero.

InuYasha sonrió y se jaló el cuello de la camisa. Ella primero se quedó sin decir o hacer nada y, después, estalló en risas.

—¡Qué tonta fui!

—La verdad, sí.

—Cómo —tomó aire—, ¿cómo conseguiste todo esto? —Kagome admiró a toda la gente y demás.

—Los gaiteros y tamborileros son amigos de la marcha de guerra de cuando Sesshômaru hizo su servicio militar. ¡Fhe! Me costó muchísimo convencer a ese bastardo de que ayudara. Y de hecho no fui yo, fue Kagura —Kagome escuchaba atentamente—. Los bailarines de la compañía de mi madre, quien estuvo encantada desde el primer momento en el que le conté la idea. Las maids son amigas de mi prima. Los...

—¿Amigas de tu prima? —Él asintió.

—Claro, no iba a poner a mi prima. Tú la conoces —eso era cierto—. Los animales son préstamos del zoológico.

—¿Y esos cómo los conseguiste?

—Mi papá es amigo del cuidador, y el peral lo compré.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste que la prima de Miroku accediera a regalarme la caja musical? —ese era el regalo que más le había llamado la atención, el que creía más imposible.

—Sí... bueno, eso todavía no lo arreglo —se rascó la nuca. Ella contuvo una carcajada.

Kagome miró todo asombrada.

—Eres un jodido loco. —Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, supongo.

—Sí, claro, Feliz Navidad —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Y, ¿qué harás con todo esto ahora?

Los ojos de él se abrieron.

—Yo... no lo pensé.

Entonces sí Kagome estalló en risas.

—Ahí te la ves, loco. —Y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

—Feliz Navidad. —Y fuga.

Detrás de ella un ganso atacó la pierna de InuYasha.

—¡Kagome!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeditado el 2702/2014**.

* * *

><p>—¡AAALVIIIN! (?)<p>

Vamos, yo sé que les sonó a eso la última línea. XD

Este no queda más que dedicárselos a todas y cada una de las personas que habitan el planeta. A los que leyeron, a los que comentaron, a los que me favoritearon o alertearon y a los que ni siquiera saben que escribo, incluso a esos que ni siquiera saben que existo.

¡Feliz navidad, gente! Pásenla de lo mejor con sus familias y amigos. :)

Nos estamos leyendo. ;)


End file.
